


Historia

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Sensei [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Memories, Nostalgia, Other, Realization, Resolution, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros





	Historia

Él sabía que era injusto con la chica, pero aun así no podía dejar de buscar el reflejo de sus ancestros en ella.  
A pesar de recordar la abierta amabilidad del Shodaime, era el Nidaime quien ejerció la mayor influencia Senju en los Shinobi y Kunoichi que ahora gobernaban Konoha.  
Los seis que en su día estuvieron en el lugar de esos entusiasmados niños ahora eran los encargados de proteger ese legado que se les entregó junto con la Aldea…  
Hiruzen no se engañaba: Hashirama, con todo su poder, no había estado hecho para gobernar por su cuenta. Siempre había necesitado de alguien como su hermano a su lado, alguien práctico, directo, racional. Tobirama, sin embargo, se había desempeñado en el cargo con cierta innata compuesta dignidad de la que su predecesor había carecido. Se las había arreglado incluso para entrenar a dos equipos Genin fusionados en uno y desarrollar una infinidad de jutsus nuevos.  
Ese hombre, con todos sus prejuicios contra los Uchiha, había sido el epítome de eficiente.  
No era tampoco una descontrolada nostalgia la que espoleaba su fijación con Tsunade, pues mientras Hashirama formó una familia, Tobirama jamás se casó. Para su fallecido Sensei, Kagami fue lo más cercano que jamás tuvo a un hijo, eso nadie lo dudaba.  
Sus recuerdos y su gratitud siempre lo ligarían al Nidaime, a pesar de deberles al Shodaime y a Uchiha Madara el tener un lugar donde vivir.  
No, no era el reflejo de su legendario abuelo lo que buscaba en esa pequeña de extremidades débiles y posturas vacilantes. Aunque la convicción ardía en los ojos almendrados de Tsunade, el potencial permanecía oculto bajo el peso de las dudas.  
Las inseguridades de la pequeña princesa no estaban del todo infundadas: Hiruzen entendía lo que era vivir bajo la sombra de un pariente famoso.

  * El eterno escrutinio de miles de ojos sobre cada triunfo pero aun el doble sobre cada pequeña falla…
  * Esa propia, profunda e íntima falta de confianza al ser comparado a cada momento con los grandes nombres de tu linaje y siendo retado diariamente a superarlos…
  * La angustia y obsesión por ser más fuerte, más rápido, más inteligente…



Sí, Hiruzen entendía a la perfección la cruda carga que los remanentes del Clan Senju y la sociedad de Konoha al completo estaban depositando sobre los jóvenes hombros de la nieta mayor de Shodaime. Después de todo, Sarutobi Sasuke había sido una valla muy alta a superar…Muy alta, pero no por eso imposible.  
Lo que Tsunade necesitaba era un mentor que la dirigiera a cada paso, que escuchara sus dudas y la guiara a través de las tribulaciones impuestas por el deber y el estatus. Alguien que comprendiera que se debía trabajar para mantener los privilegios de nacimiento y no al revés. Esa niña – una de las últimas esperanzas de un linaje que alguna vez fue grandioso pero ahora enfrentaba la extinción – que no manifestaba la grandeza de su familia pero cuya Voluntad de Fuego ardía en su mirada…


End file.
